Chapter 1/Salvage
Counterstrike (Space) The Kingston is in orbit around the planet. (Briefing room) The Genii how could the Genii be involved in this says Captain Tyson as he sits in the chair looking at McKay. Well the Genii have been building torpedoes for sometime now and they forced us to help them and now with the death of both Cowen and Koyla, the Genii have been quiet for sometime now but we've been keeping tabs on them for sometime now says McKay as he looks at Captain Tyson. The Genii are under the leadership of Ladon Radim for sometime now we've been in contact with him but a few weeks ago we lost contact with them says Colonel Sheppard as he leans on the table. I'll inform Starbase Atlantis about the situation and see what we have to do says Captain Tyson as he looks at Sheppard and his team. (Starbase Atlantis) Samantha Carter is at the screen as Captain Tyson appears on the screen. Captain Tyson what's the situation we've been unable to hail M4H-774 did Colonel Sheppard and his team make it out says Samantha as she looks at the screen. Yes, sir, Colonel Sheppard and his team are on board the ship now and we're awaiting instructions from Earth on what to do about that Derk'al combat ship that is still on the planet surface ''says Tyson on the screen. Any sign of Der'kal ships near that planet says Samantha as she walks to Zelenka sitting at the desktop monitor. No not yet at least we've been tracking two cruisers but they're not heading to the planet yet Zelenka says as he looks at the screen reporting to Tyson. Captain Tyson your orders are to beam Colonel Sheppard and his team aboard the Der'kal ship but keep a lock on their combadges in case those cruisers change course get them out of there and set course back to Starbase Atlantis orders Carter as she looks at Captain Tyson on the screen. ''Yes, sir, Kingston out Tyson says as he cuts the transmission. (Kingston main bridge) All right Sheppard you got three hours on board that Der'kal combat ship if those cruisers come here we'll hold our position for as long as we can but we'll beam you out says Captain Tyson as he walks with Sheppard and his team to the ring room. Three hours sure anything else we need to know Captain says Sheppard as he and his team get into position for beaming. Take Commander Mitchell and her team with you teach them about the Der'kal combat ship design that's all I ask John Captain Tyson says as he looks at Colonel Sheppard. Come on Major now remember you maybe apart of the Kingston crew but on this savlage mission you will follow my orders if not Ronon will shoot you says Sheppard as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Yes, Colonel Mitchell says as she and a salvage team get into position as well for beaming. Asgard beam catches them and transports them inside the Der'kal combat ship. (Der'kal combat ship) The team appears and gets into a quick fire fight with minor guards and they go down. Kingston we're in Sheppard says as he tapped his combadge. Roger that Sheppard any resistance ''asked Captain Tyson over the combadge.'' Minor resistance but nothing big Sheppard says as he looks at Typhuss. Copy that Colonel we'll maintain consent lock on you and the salvage team ''Captain Tyson says over the combadge. Copy that Sheppard out Colonel Sheppard says as he tapped the combadge two times to shut it off. So what's the plan Colonel Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Sheppard. Commander you'll head to the bridge and download what they know about the nuke we'll search the ship for any Der'kal Sheppard says as he looks at Mitchell and her team. Yes, sir Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Sheppard. The two teams split up and head to different parts of the ship. (Starbase Atlantis) Sir a small craft is dropping out of warp says an officer who looks at the console. Ladon Radim, I'm Samantha Carter leader of Starbase Atlantis Sam says as he shakes Ladon's hand. Thank you General Carter Ladon says as he shakes Sam's hand. And I'm sorry, guards Samantha says as she walks back. The security team aim their particle rifles at Ladon and took his pistol out of its holder. What's the meaning of this demands Ladon as he's looking at Carter in shock and anger. You launched your torpedoes on an innocent planet were Colonel Sheppard and his team were conducting recon on the Der'kal threat Samantha says as she looks at Ladon. General Carter we are at war with the Der'kal we knew that there'd be causalities Ladon says as the guards took him to a holding cell. (Der'kal combat ship) The main door opens up and Commander Mitchell, Lieutenant Commander Tucker, and two marines walk onto the bridge and look around the place to find it empty. Hmm this is a weird bridge design Commander Tucker says as he looks at the command center of the bridge. Commander Mitchell to Colonel Sheppard we've found what appears to be the bridge of the ship, Commander Tucker is about to download its information, right now and we'll keep looking around the bridge Commander Mitchell says as she tapped her combadge. ''Good job Commander now start downloading their information and find out why their really here because its weird that they'd pick a back water planet in Federation space to try to take over Colonel Sheppard says over Commander Mitchell's combadge. I'll have Commander Tucker download their main database Commander Mitchell says as she motions Commander Tucker to start the download. (Space) A squadron of Klingon warships drop out of warp and approach the planet. (Der'kal ship's corridors) Guys we've got company a squadron of Klingon warships dropped out of warp Captain Tyson says over Captain Kira's combadge as he's moving through the corridors with Teyla searching for survivors. What are the Klingons doing here? asked Typhuss over his combadge to Captain Tyson. We're not sure but we're going to a class-9 moon to stay out of their sensor range Captain Tyson says over Typhuss's combadge. Colonel Sheppard looks at Typhuss worried about what the Klingons will do and wanted the Kingston to stay. Typhuss do you acknowledge Captain Tyson says over his combadge. Acknowledged, Captain Tyson says Typhuss to Captain Tyson over his combadge. We'll come back when they leave the system Tyson out John says over his combadge. So now we're without a ride off this ship so now what? Colonel Sheppard asked Typhuss as he looks at him. (Der'kal, engine room) Both Typhuss and Sheppard find the engine room and sees their warp reactor. Typhuss are you thinking what I'm thinking? Sheppard says looking at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles. (Starbase Atlantis, brig) Ladon is sitting in the brig on a cot as General Carter and Chancellor Martok walk into the room. Ladon Radim I would like to introduce you to the Chancellor of the Klingon Empire, Chancellor Martok General Carter says as she introduces Ladon and Martok to each other. Chancellor Ladon says looking at Martok. General Carter has informed me that you killed 11,000,000 people on MR4-774 Chancellor Martok says looking at Ladon. He gets up and smiles. Yes my people were the ones who fired the torpedo but what is it to you Chancellor your a Klingon your people live for killing during the war with the Federation your people killed over a million people Ladon says looking at Chancellor Martok. We did but then we realize that Chancellor Gorkon wanted peace with the Federation Martok says to Ladon. Isn't there just one Klingon that must hate peace with the Federation they want war with them so my people the Genii were given the coordinates to one of the planets in Federation space and the rest you know Chancellor and General Ladon says to the two. (General Carter's office) His name is Kell Chancellor Martok says as he talks to General Carter. From what I read up on he tried to kill Governor Vaguh using Commander La Forge as a tool for his plan to break up the Federation-Klingon Alliance General Carter says as she looks at the padd. Martok nods at General Carter. Kell while he was awaiting trial another Klingon warrior freed him and we've not been able to find him in recent weeks we think he's trying to restore what our people use to be before we met the Federation Martok says to General Carter. I just hope Typhuss and the others are all right General Carter says to Martok. (Der'kal ship, corridors) Commander Mitchell to Captain Kira come in Commander Mitchell says over Typhuss's combadge. Typhuss and Sheppard stop walking as Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Commander Mitchell says Typhuss over his combadge. Sir I know what I did I may have activated this ship's shields by accident when I was attempting to download their tactical information Commander Mitchell says over Captain Kira's combadge. Wow that's why the Kingston can't beam us out and had to leave Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Typhuss. Commander, Colonel Sheppard and I are going to the bridge to help you, Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Then they run into a Klingon strike force who point their weapons at each other. I'm General J'mpok you are on the property of the Klingon Empire J'mpok says as he and his men still point their disruptors at Captain Kira and Colonel Sheppard.